


Faded Light

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Civil War was too damn sad. Clearly it's fluff time [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark's troubling childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m sorry Howard wasn’t the father he shoulda been...if I’d been there...maybe I coulda helped. I don’t know. Talked to him. Talked to you.” </i>
</p>
<p>Steve and Tony talk the night before Steve gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Light

It’s quiet the night before the wedding, and Steve is grateful, but even with the stillness surrounding the little inn, he can’t sleep.

He sits on the fence that surrounds the lake, sketchbook on his lap, pencil in his hand, squinting into the night to try and make out the landscape. 

“I hate to break it to you, but your light’s gone.” 

Steve turns his head, and grins a little. “Yeah. If it weren’t for the serum, I woulda gone blind a really like time ago.” 

“Lucky you,” Tony says as he sits next to him on the fence, a bottle in his hands. 

Steve frowns. “A little late for that, isn’t it?” 

“Oh, it’s not for me,” Tony says. “I mean it’s a nice bottle of champagne. Vintage. 1965.” 

:Tony, I don’t-” 

“It’s the same champagne Dad and Mom drank at their wedding,” Tony tells him. “I have two bottle in storage. I think he would have liked you to drink it at your wedding.” 

Steve looks at Tony seriously, tapping his pencil on his sketchpad. 

“I don’t know how Howard got so bad,” he says quietly. 

“Don’t make this into a thing, Steve. Just take the bottle.’ 

“No, I mean it. I think about- I think about the man I remember, and I think about the stories you’ve told about him and I just don’t-” he huffs and rubs his eyes. “God, Peggy was around. She didn’t tell him to stop being such a dick?” 

“Language.” 

“Tony.” 

Tony grins a little. “She did. I think I was...thirteen? I was...I don’t know. It was Thanksgiving and I was tinkering on the couch, and I mouthed off a little and Dad just blew up at me, you know?” Tony grins wryly. “Yelling about how I was an ungrateful pain in his ass...and Peggy wasn’t having it. In front of Mom, and me, and whatever other guests showed up that year, she was just done. ‘Good god, man, what is wrong with you? He’s done nothing to you. Let the boy be, and stop blaming your own shortcomings on a teenager.” 

Steve flinched a little. “Ouch. Lemme guess: Last time they ever spoke to each other?” 

Tony nods. “Yep. She was still around a little. She and Jarvis- my dad’s butler, his name was- anyways, she and Jarvis used to have tea when Dad was out of town. She was always nice....she took it hard when Jarvis passed away. They and Jarvis’ wife Ana were good friends.” He grins a little. “When I was a kid I used to wish the Jarvises were my parents. Hell, they practically were for a long time.” 

“when did they pass?” Steve asks. 

“Few years before Mom and Dad. Ana first and then Edwin about a year later,” Tony tells him. “I think that’s when I really started....I guess acting out is a good description of my behavior.” 

Steve nods. “I’m sorry Howard wasn’t the father he shoulda been...if I’d been there...maybe I coulda helped. I don’t know. Talked to him. Talked to you.” 

“Or, you coulda wound up just as staunch and bitter as he did,” Tony mutters. “Doesn’t matter. Past is past.” 

“ I guess it is,” Steve says softly. “Thanks for the champagne.” 

“Yep. Congrats, Rogers.”


End file.
